


We're Your Idiots

by mikkimouse



Series: Once In A Blue Moon Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: "Leverage OT3 - Parker and Hardison comfort Eliot during the Moreau debacle OR they find out the horrible things Eliot did for Moreau and love their hitter anyways and he is awed and flabbergasted."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/125607203025/rynnybyn333-replied-to-your-post-okay-friends)

Eliot growls a little. “What are you _doing?”_

Hardison scoffs into his shoulder. “We’re playing football, what does it look like?”  


“We’re _hugging_ you, stupid,” Parker says from his other side.  


_After what I just told you?_ He’d move away, probably should move away, but Parker and Hardison have him pinned to the couch pretty well. “I don’t...you two are idiots,” he grumbles, and his voice is absolutely not rough with emotion. It isn’t.  


“Why, because we aren’t running the other way?” Hardison nuzzles his neck. “You think we don’t have some dark shit in our pasts?”

“Yeah, but--” Eliot starts.  


“And before you say some shit like _not as bad as mine,”_ Hardison cuts him off before those exact words pass out of Eliot’s mouth, “I’m gonna remind you that we’re all in this together. And if you actually thought telling us that was gonna make us leave you, you’re more of a dumbass than I thought.”  


“We might be idiots, but we’re _your_ idiots,” Parker says. “And you’re ours.”  


Eliot can’t say anything else over the lump in his throat, and the phrase _you’re ours_ echoing in his head.  


He really is.  



End file.
